children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Umath the Father
Umath the Father Orlanth, Youth and Leader Umath, Primal Storm, entered the world in the Golden Age, filled with all the passion and power of storm. Undivided, such force was impossible for anyone to withstand. Umath traveled the world, breaking things, beating things, destroying things. At the Spike, the Council sat to decide the fate of Umath. "His power is undivided, uncontrolled, too concentrated," declared Golden Yelm from his throne. "There is no choice but to remove Storm entirely from the Universe, for the good of all." The assembled grandees of the Celestial Court considered this judgment and rejected it. "Storm exists; to remove Storm from the world would break an important part. Even Statis must accommodate new creation, in this time of Creation. Therefore, since Umath cannot continue, let his actions lead to his own dissipation. Where Umath goes, let a part of his actions spawn sons; thus as Yelm shares powers of Fire and Sky with his sons, Elmal and Yelmalio, so shall Umath share power. But each son will not diminish, but rather REPLACE a part of the power of Storm." Umath visited the Garden of Genert, bringing driving rain that pelted the plants, thunder that shook the beasts of the garden, and lightning which split trunks and spawned fires that spread even in the driving rains. A bison woman bore from the storms raging a son, half bull of the bison people, half in the image of Umath, shaped like a man but raging with the destructive power of Storm. Umath, feeling weakened, left the garden for a place less diminishing. This was the birth of the Storm Bull. Next, Umath went to the wide plains, where Lord War was helping the beasts decide who was prey, who was hunter. The presence of Umath caused turmoil... sheep bit and ate the flesh of lion, cows drank the lifeblood of morokanth. A human woman felt a swell in her middle, and spontaneously gave birth to a boy, who grabbed the thighbone of a giraffe who had slain many other creatures, and fought and fought until all the other beasts were cowed. This was the birth of Humakt, with the power of Storm's destruction, and the fear which Storm still creates in all creatures. Umath fled, feeling even weaker. He flew quickly to Kero Fin, his wife, and sought comfort from her, gathering in menacing thunderheads around her peak. The clouds thinned, contracted, and finally formed the body of a young man, and this was how Orlanth was born. The three brothers, all formed by the dissolution of their father, met at a spot where now the Temple of All Winds stand. Orlanth felt that he should make clear to his brothers that he, last to receive the powers of Storm from the dissipation of their father, was the one who should rule the Storm Tribe, and be the War Leader when time for Vengeance in their father's name would be taken against the Celestial Court. Storm Bull said, "I am first born, and most powerful, most deserving. I have the size of a bison, the power of the whirlwind, and the heart of a lion!" Orlanth remonstrated with him. "Strength is important! But the wisdom to guide the storm to assault the wicked and preserve the just is even more important! You can rage freely but please accept my guidance when the time is right." The Bull saw the merits of this and agreed. Humakt said, "My eye is keen and Death rides in my hand. None can stand before me! Therefore I should lead!" Orlanth countered, "Indeed. In any battle, against any foe, you are undefeatable. But what if an army is needed? You are a Warrior, not a Soldier... a Hero, not a General! Allow me to guide the lesser beings and rule over them while you take your terrible sword to smite the greatest monsters!" Humakt thought on this and finally agreed. With the support of his brothers, Orlanth the King was finally born!